The above inventor simultaneously filed a design patent application for this same entitled invention.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a freestanding combination corner hutch and dining table triangularly configured to accommodate placement into a typical room corner.
Numerous articles of xe2x80x9ccombination typexe2x80x9d furniture have been designed to serve multi-functional purposes and have long been constructed by furniture manufacturers in the past as well as in the present. An example of such an article would be a combination table and shelving unit such as a hutch or cabinet that combined or constructed together would occupy significantly less space than that of the individual furniture components. Both the space savings and the consequent reductions in construction material and labor obviously provide economical benefits to consumers and manufacturers alike. In addition to the economical advantages, such combination type pieces of furniture also offer uniqueness, attractiveness, decor, style, comfort, display, storage, ergonomics, efficiency and therefore desirability and consumer demand.
Many different designs of this combination type of furniture exist in the form of eating/dining tables, nooks, work tables, desks, recreation tables and the like constructively combined with open or closed shelving structures such as hutches, breakfronts, closets, cabinets, secretaries, armoires and the like. These different designs are equally used in both the home as well as in the work place. Combination type furniture design is not limited in use or placement in a specific location, room or office in either a home or in a work place. Neither are these articles of furniture limited in their structural support as some are attached to wall structures or the like, and others are designed as freestanding units.
It is well known that the corners of dining rooms, kitchens and the like found in a typical home are generally not utilized well. In regards to the present invention many utility and design patents have been granted for combination table and shelving articles of furniture that were designed to be positioned against a wall or in the corner of such rooms.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,404 reflects a freestanding combination closet, seat and table design. U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,163 depicts a freestanding kitchen cabinet complete with table, cabinet shelves, and drawers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,520 is a freestanding combined breakfront with shelving and dining table. U.S. Pat. No. 878,769 is also an example of a freestanding kitchen-cabinet table. U.S. Pat. Nos. 880,185, D140, 702 and 3,745,936 also reflect freestanding cabinets with tables and shelving. All of the aforementioned patents are freestanding articles of combination furniture but they are not physically configured for placement in the corner of a room and their tables are not stationary as they fold, pivot or move in some way or offer table storage.
U.S. Pat. No. D250,237 is a large freestanding combined table, shelf and cabinet unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,348 is also a large freestanding combination table and shelving article of furniture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,382 is another large freestanding combination cabinet and table. All three of these patents are physically configured for placement in the corner of a room but are designed for use as multi-use extensive wall units and not strictly as a corner unit as is an object of the present invention.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. D430,763 and 5,628,255 are freestanding corner combination tables and shelving but are designed as desk type furniture.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D364,756; 1,700,545; 2,566,256; 3,936,110 and 5,513,574 are still other examples of combination tables and shelving units but are not physically configured for placement in the corner of a room.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel economically constructed freestanding combination corner hutch and dining table that is stationary and constructed as a unitary article of furniture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel economically constructed freestanding combination corner shelved hutch and dining table in order to economize space and simultaneously provide a uniquely designed, attractive, ergonomic, efficient, beneficial and desirable article of furniture. The present invention applies to said articles of furniture constructed of wood, plastic, metal, glass, rock, mineral or any other suitable material. The present invention also includes any colors, finishes, surface textures, laminates or the like that may be used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a freestanding combination corner hutch and table that once positioned in the corner of a room will not be required to be supportably attached to an adjacent wall. However, supportably attaching said hutch and table as described is optional and is included within the spirit of the scope of this invention.
Another object of this invention includes said article of corner furniture being fabricated in different sizes and located in any room in the home or workplace.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of hutch shelving that is permanently attached at predetermined heights and/or can be adjustably lowered or raised in height as desired.
Consumers will find this unique economical article of furniture to be quite novel in its daily use as well as its design and arrangement. Clearly this invention is a significant improvement and an advantage over the prior art.